


Pyre

by ratafia



Series: Tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: On the pyre of your love, I'd gladly return time and time again.





	Pyre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> Inspired by a tumblr post of shirtless Alec.  
> Unbeta'd.

Alec returns from a morning run to find Magnus lounging lazily on his favorite sofa with a lapful of purring cats. He seemed to whisper something to them in French when the young man came in, but as soon as the door opened, shimmering gold eyes were glued to the Shadowhunter. They didn't stray as Magnus greeted him, never left as he offered a cup of freshly brewed coffee, haven't stopped their zealous perusal as he shifted in the seat slightly, legs spreading just a bit wider.

  
\- Em... Something on your mind, Magnus?

  
\- Oh, you know, just thinking. With all this training, you can probably fuck me against the wall right now.

  
He must've specifically waited until Alec was drinking to say that, because when coffee went spraying everywhere with nephilim flustered, flushed and completely caught off guard, warlock just unfolded his body out of the seat to stride, slow and predatory, towards barely breathing man.

  
\- Would you look at that. Your shirt is ruined. Better get it to wash now.

  
He waited though, for the barest node of consent, before clever fingers flashed with magic in a careless gesture, already gliding along sculpted Shadowhunter's chest that was revealed to his attention the second that shirt was off. Unsurprisingly, Alec's coffee cup was gone too, his hands free now and slightly sweaty, breath labored once again, but not from running anymore.

  
\- I probably could, though.

  
No, he was barely breathing because of the man before him, because of that gaze of catlike eyes, open, trusting, devouring, excited, admiring, _never straying from him._  That's what gets his blood boiling and desire thrumming through his body in a manner of seconds should the mage so wished. Because he was _the one_ , the one and only for Alec, and the strength with which those feeling gripped his heart terrified him sometimes...

  
But then all he needed to do was look into those enchanting eyes. And maybe bend down for a thorough kiss, bitter taste of coffee drowning in Magnus' sweetness. Holding him closer, tighter, until they are pressed flush, his heart beating right alongside that beautiful, precious person's.

  
And definitely not the worst idea to walk him blindly to that wall, pushing playfully, gentle thud of collision unheard, unnoticed when he moans so soft, because Alec pushes him up already, palms securely on the hips and a knee in between. To give him something to grind against, motion slow and graceful, and electrifying tingles run over nephilim skin in a wake of magic undressing them.

  
It's even better after that, warm, then hotter, flames brighter in Alec's veins, driving kisses more urgent, whispers more feverish. It turns into a true inferno soon enough, inside and out, when he sinks into a clenching heat and just can't breathe, can't think, only burn and revel in it, volunteering for the pyre. There is no other place he'd rather be, but in this arms, ablaze and frenzied, chasing down the final blast with reckless abandon, but still with a heart that races not with the effort to hold up the body withering in his arms. Not with his haste to ravish, to fulfill the frantic need coiling in his belly.

  
It is desperate, beseeching, all-consuming _love_ , and he moans, and groans, and shouts it to the Heavens for everyone to hear, because he cannot contain it.

  
\- I love you... I love you... I love you, Magnus...

  
Then finally, with blinding smile and scorching fire, with his name on curving lips, Alec's turned to ash, trembling and overwhelmed, but ecstatic still. Because with an open, trusting, devouring, excited, admiring, _never straying from him_  gaze come breathless words that bring him peace even in death.

  
\- I love you, Alexander.


End file.
